warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Apprentice Academy
I wants to read this...--CloudysunThey will pay... 22:43, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I hope it'll turn out good. :) [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 23:02, April 20, 2010 (UTC) It sounds really good! Can we put our cats in, too? - Skull Last Relics... 23:06, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Yup! Just made a blog where you can summit them :) [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 23:12, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! :D - Skull Last Relics... 23:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) This story is going to be epic Sunny birdwing 23:21, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! All of your support is really going to make this story better than I thought. Thanks![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 23:24, April 20, 2010 (UTC) This sounds so COOL! Cantwaitcantwaitcantwaitcantwaitcantwaitcantwait -bursts from excitement- =) Cool Blue Reason: Wrapped Around Your Throat 00:28, April 21, 2010 (UTC) OMG AGREED WITH THE ABOVE COMMENT. THIS DESERVES AN EPIC DUCK. =D [[User:Shigura|'Vaan' ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 00:34, April 21, 2010 (UTC) bounces up and down for a while, then runs around in a circle- [[User:Maplefern|'Silverbrook']][[Silver Among the Stars|'This is StarClan?']] 00:35, April 21, 2010 (UTC) OMS epic duck!!! YAY! (now the talk page is more special) if anyone has real life experiences they would liek me to add in the story, just write teh idea here and I'll be glad to add it.[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 00:52, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Its ok if you dont add this but me and my friend were in a HUGE fight and everyone was involved no joke birdwing 00:54, April 21, 2010 (UTC) LOL. i think that happened to my school once. I'll use teh idea thanks birdwing! Ok, I'm going to make a page called ideas - where you can put real life experiences or just ones that you think are interesting and escribe them so I can add them to the story. :) [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 21:18, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! I'm in Middle School, there's no run out of drama so I'll have lots of stuff for you! If you want it that is. :) --CloudysunThey will pay... 21:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Me, too. Three year's worth. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 21:24, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Yup!! I'll loev to have thso eideas. You can put them on the new page i just made. And thanks sooo much for wanting to contribute in this story! [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 21:26, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I totally had an idea like this a year ago (i forgot XP), but I was too lazy to write it. Now I don't have to :). ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 23:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Coolio! OMS!! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!!!!! - so sorry it's belated :)[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 20:10, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Happy VERY beleated birthday! =D Also, may I be an apprentice called Shadepaw - dark gray tom with gleaming amber eyes. Furture:Mentor? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 14:44, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'll add him to eth allegiances and the story![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 20:41, April 23, 2010 (UTC) thanks, Sunny! --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 20:42, April 23, 2010 (UTC) oms i forgot that Birdpaw has no parents lol im so wierd sometimes birdwing 18:51, April 24, 2010 (UTC)